Cambio Rotundo
by Yami Evans
Summary: ¿Quién diría que ignorar las advertencias de una pobre anciana atraería tal cambio? Pues ahora Natsu y Lucy tendrán que aprender a sobrellevarlo. Aprenderán mucho uno del otro y sus opiniones cambiarán. ¿Cómo lo solucionarán? Entren y descúbranlo ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Konbawa minna!**_

_**Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo a la página, y el primer fic que hago de Fairy Tail. Espero poder manejar correctamente los personajes, si no, sientanse libres de dejar una crítica costructiva ^^.**_

_**Bueno, ¡Disfrútenlo! **_

**Prólogo**

Lucy, Natsu y Happy regresaban de una misión, una de las mas extrañas que hayan tenido jamás.

Lucy no dejaba de pensar en lo que esa pobre y decrépita anciana decía a cada momento, cosas como; "Sus vidas cambiaran drásticamente" ó "Lo que menos se imaginan, sucederá" mientras les apuntaba con sus largos y huesudos dedos. Es decir, ¿Quién no se aterraría de una anciana sacada de una película de terror? El punto es que ignoraron todas sus 'advertencias' y fingieron no haber escuchado eso nunca.

Llegaron al gremio y todo regreso a la normalidad, Happy seguía en su intento de conquistar a Charle; Natsu peleaba con Gray, mientras este a su vez se desnudaba; Erza los detenía de vez en cuando hasta que a Natsu se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de sobornarla con pastel, ese chico era listo a su conveniencia.

Lucy platicaba con Levy, de libros, chicos y más libros. Lucy le platico lo sucedido, todo, el viaje de ida, la supuesta maldición que les lanzaron poco antes de derrotar al chico malo, que más pareció una frase sacada de esas galletitas chinas, las incoherencias de la anciana, el regreso, etc.

Levy, como cualquier otra persona, le dijo que lo ignorara, cosas así sucedían muy a menudo y nadie ha resultado herido, al menos no físicamente.

Tomando el consejo de su amiga, decidió marcharse del gremio para poder darse un muy merecido baño y dormir un par de horas más a las que acostumbraba. Y como era de esperarse, ya tenia invitados -no deseados- en su pequeño apartamento.

Vio a Natsu tan tranquilo, relajado y feliz durmiendo, que no pudo despertarlo, mucho menos gritarle y golpearlo como acostumbraba. Le extraño no ver a Happy ahí, pero dedujo que el felino había salido -como últimamente acostumbraba- con Charle y Wendy. Prefirió darse el baño como si no hubiese visto nada.

Salió, se arreglo y se disponía a dormir cuando recordó el gran bulto de cabellera rosada que intervenía las ganas de visitar a Morfeo de Lucy.

-Natsu, arrímate, estas ocupando toda la cama. -Susurró. No fue capaz de hacer más.

Este sorprendentemente se arrimó, Lucy se acostó y lo último que diviso, fue el rostro de Natsu.

l

O

l

Como pudo salió de la cama, se dirigió al baño, ¡Dios! Como le dolía la espalda, tenía un gran peso en frente que no le dejaba enderezarse.

Se preparo para hacer del baño, cuando se percato de algo... Su 'amiguito' no estaba, pero ¿Cómo? Corrió al espejo, pegó un grito, que hasta el gremio debió escuchar; miró su larga y lacia cabellera rosada con las puntas levemente levantadas, su cara y ojos más finos de lo normal, pero sobre todo, ¡Sus pechos habían crecido! Definitivamente no tenían el tamaño de los de Lucy, mas sin embargo no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con peso en la parte de enfrente.

Poco después, Lucy se unió a la conmoción.

-¡¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa? -Entró corriendo al baño, pero a la vez se petrifico al ver que su amigo ahora era amiga. -¿Q-Quién eres?

-¿Cómo que quién soy yo? Soy Natsu, ¿Quién más? -Su voz, también se había vuelto femenina. -Y bueno... Supongo que eres Lucy, pero eso nombre ya no te sienta bien...

-¿A qué te refieres? -Natsu le señalo el espejo para que ella misma viera en lo que se había convertido.

La rubia ya no tenía esa larga cabellera que tanto amaba, su cabello era corto, sus ojos y cara se hicieron un poco más toscos, las estaturas se habían invertido, ahora ella era más alta y el gran peso con el que había lidiado los últimos años se había ido... Pero se estremeció al pensar lo que ahora tenía.

Seguía petrificada mirándose en el espejo, Natsu comenzaba a preocuparse, pero no sabía que hacer para alivianar la tensión.

-¿Cómo es que esto pasó? -No fue lo más inteligente, pero sirvió para que la rubia saliera de su trance.

-Deja eso... ¿Cómo regresamos a la normalidad? Es decir, ¡No quiero ser un chico...! -Y la paranoia hacia su aparición.

-Pues... Tal vez si regresamos a la Isla...

-¿Isla? ¿Te refieres a donde fuimos?

-Sí, tal vez esa terrorífica anciana sepa algo... No podemos llegar así al gremio.

-Tenemos que, Natsu, tal vez nos puedan ayudar, tal vez Levy...-

-¡Nooo! Se van a burlar de mi, Lucy, ¡Si me quieres ten piedad!

-No lo harán Natsu... Al menos no más de un día... O dos... O un mes... O hasta...-

-¡Buuuuuaaa!

-Ya, ya Natsu, todo saldrá bien, yo estoy aquí. -Se señalo orgullosa.

_**¿Y bien? ¿Comentarios, quejas y/o sugerencias? ¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Konbawa~_**

**_Bueno, primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por las alertas, reviews, favoritos y sobre todo por leerlo. Me hacen realmente feliz._**

**_¡A leer se ha dicho!_**

Lucy P.O.V.

Después de hora y media de discusión con Natsu, acordamos ir primero a la isla. No pude negarme, su cara de cachorro abandonado me parte el corazón, a pesar de que ahora era chica... Después de todo, nunca se me ha hecho feo y ahora tampoco era la excepción. ¿Serán las hormonas?

Le di de mi ropa para que se cambiara, y aunque tenía un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, no toda mi ropa le quedo. Luego fuimos a su casa para que el me prestara ropa, sinceramente pensé que no tenia mas ropa de la que acostumbra vestir, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Tenía el armario repleto de ropa que un chico normal tendría.

-Tienes ropa que se te vería realmente bien, ¿Por qué no sales de ese atuendo cotidiano? -Le pregunté mientras escarbaba para encontrar algo que combinara conmigo.

-Es como pedirte que dejes de usar ropa tan reveladora. -Lo fulminé con la mirada. -¿Qué? Sabes, realmente me gustaría que usaras ropa más decente.

Rodé los ojos e ignoré olímpicamente su comentario.

-¡Aja! Creo que me pondré esto. -Dije mientras tomaba una playera negra con unos shorts verdes que llegaban hasta la rodilla.

-Bueno, cámbiate ya, mientras más nos tardemos, más posibilidades hay de que nos encuentren y... Y...

-Si, si, ya voy... Err...

-¿Qué sucede? -Vaya, notó mi incomodidad.

-Bu-Bueno... Tú sabes ¿No? Jeje... -Sonreí nerviosa. Realmente no esperaba que captara la idea.

-¿Es por qué ahora eres chico? -Asentí. -Vamos, no es la gran cosa, mira las dos grandes razones que tengo para ponerme más nervioso que tú.

-... -No respondí.

-Bien, yo te ayudo, vamos.

Lo pensé, no quería que Natsu me viera desnuda pero, en ese momento no era mi cuerpo, además, aún no quería visualizar del todo mi propio cuerpo... Quedaría con un trauma de por vida.

-¿Llevas bóxers? -Me preguntó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Eh? N-No...

-Dios, y se supone que eras la más madura del gremio. Ya pasó, acéptalo, ahora comportare como tal, si no, no seremos capaces de encontrar la solución. -Lo mire sorprendida, jamás en la vida había abierto tanto mis ojos de sorpresa.

-S-Si, lo siento. -Desvié la mirada.

Comenzaba a comprender a los chicos, ahora ya no siento esa sensación maternal de precaución, lógica y razonamiento. Me empezaba a asustar la situación.

Ya que estuvimos listos, salimos y nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes. Natsu se mareo al verlo, pero sorprendentemente no se mareo adentro, al parecer su sentido de equilibrio mejoro con el cambio.

-Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lu-

-Dime.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Natsu, es la décima vez que me preguntas y sólo han pasado cinco minutos desde que salimos, obviamente todavía no.

-Ya veo... ¿Y qué tal ahora?

Estrellé sonoramente la palma de mi mano contra mi frente, habrá madurado, su sentido de equilibro habrá mejorado... Pero eso si, seguía siendo un completo idiota.

-Bueno, iré al baño, ¿Quieres algo? -Me pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-Mmm, no, gracias.

No podía quitar la vista de él, debía admitirlo, caminaba bastante bien con tacones, hasta me daba envidia. Regresé la mirada al paisaje de afuera cuando escuche un "¡Slap!" devolví la mirada con terror a mi amigo peli-rosa, y justo como me lo temía; su rostro lleno de ira y su mano en el aire, me indicaban que acababa de golpear al hombre -que casualmente tenia la mano en una posición bastante comprometedora- que tenía en frente de él. Me dirigí ahí antes de que pudiera pasar a mayores.

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué te sucede? -Lo separe.

-¡A mi nada! ¡Este imbécil agarró mi trasero! -Lo señaló acusadoramente.

-Y-Yo no... Ella se cruzó... No fue mi intención...- El hombre claramente estaba espantado, temblaba y tartamudeaba mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

-¡No mientas!

-Ya, Natsu, mejor ve al baño, anda. -Lo empujé dentro, cerré la puerta, me recargué en esta y mire seriamente al tipo. -Escúchame bien, no quiero más problemas y sé que tu tampoco, así que mejor te vas a otro vagón y haremos como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto.

-S-Sí, lo siento. -Y salió corriendo.

Suspiré, trataba de aguantar lo mejor posible mi risa, ahora Natsu era el que tenía que lidiar con los pervertidos, me iba a divertir bastante viendo sus expresiones, pero al parecer los iba a manejar mejor que yo, la cara que el tipo tenia al ver el enfado de Natsu, no tiene precio, ni yo hubiera hecho eso.

De pronto recordé que él seguía adentro, me volteé y abrí lentamente la puerta, no había nada que no hubiese visto de su cuerpo actual y me asomé.

-¿Estas bien? -Él estaba pensativo, recargado en el tocador.

-Sí, ¿Cómo haces para ignorar todas esas miradas molestas y sucias cuando caminas? -Me preguntó con asombro.

-¡Ja! A que no se te hacia tan difícil. -Le saqué la lengua y el rodó los ojos. -No lo se, la verdad no lo sé, tal vez sea parte de ser mujer... Hasta tu mejor amigo te llega a ver de esa forma. -Ok, eso fue una indirecta bastante directa.

-Oh... Espera, ¡Yo nunca te he visto así! -Su lento procesamiento es el mismo.

Sonreí. -Dios, ni tu te la crees. -Reí irónicamente.

-¡Cla-Claro que no! -Alcé una ceja. -Bueno, tal vez una vez... O dos... O tres... Err... ¡Ese no es el punto! Además, ¡¿Qué con esta falda? ¡Es tan corta!

-Natsu, pero si te llega a la mitad del muslo.

-¡Es corto!

-Te di a elegir, te probaste toda mi ropa y fue lo que más te gustó, ¡Inclusive te ofrecí tres pantalones! -Bufó y yo sonreí ante mi inminente victoria.

-Bueno, regresemos a nuestros asientos, deje mi bolsa ahí.

Reí por lo bajo y lo seguí, era realmente tierno cuando se ponía así.

Ese fue el mayor incidente que tuvimos en el trayecto del viaje, el resto se la pasó molestándome, hasta que se quedo dormido.

Llegamos a la isla y nos apresuramos a regresar con la macabra anciana.

Una vez en frente de la anciana, se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper, acaso era ¿Miedo? Sí, tal vez era eso, después de todo, la anciana no era esas típicas y dulces abuelitas que te inspiran confianza aunque ni las conozcas.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? -Preguntó secamente.

-Bueno, no sé si ya notó nuestro pequeño gran cambio... -Comencé

-Sí ya lo he notado, no soy idiota. -Me dio un escalofrío y mejor deje a Natsu manejar la situación.

-Mire abuela, si no es idiota como usted asegura, nos dirá qué nos pasó, por qué nos pasó y cómo regresamos a la normalidad, entiende, ¿Verdad? -Mejor no pudo decirlo.

-Mis advertencias no eran en vano, todo sucede por una razón y al parecer no se han percatado de eso, cuando se percaten de ello y lo admitan abiertamente, será el día que regresen a la normalidad. -Dijo tranquilamente, como si fuese juego de niños.

-No entendí ni una sola palabra. -Miré a Natsu con pena.

-Humm, algo que tenemos que admitir ¿Ah? Bueno pues, Natsu, sólo admite que eres gay y ya, ¿Quieres?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si no lo soy!

-¿A no?

-¡No!

-Ups, pensé que lo eras, lo siento.

-¡Nada de lo siento! ¿Sabes cuánto puede esa palabra dañar la moral de un hombre?

-Ya, ya, perdóname, fue un errorcillo mío. -Me miro con enojo, más lo ignoré. -Entonces, el hechizo, brujería, magia, lo que sea, no se rompe hasta que admitamos abiertamente algo de lo que no nos hemos dado cuenta, ¿Entendí bien?

-Correcto, mientras tanto disfrutaran siendo del sexo opuesto.

-¡¿Disfrutar? ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?-Y yo pensaba que estaba desesperada por la situación, no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que estaba Natsu.

-No pasa nada, pero el gremio nos tendrá que ver así y no hay nada que puedas hacer Natsu, ahora es tu turno de aceptarlo. -Sonreí de lado, con un toque de ¿Maldad?

-Aye... -Dijo claramente rendido.

**_Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¡Se aceptan críticas constructivas!_**

**_Gabe Logan: _**_Primero que nada, gracias por comentar! No sabes como te admiro y bueno, la idea ya la traía de tiempo atrás, pero digamos que la inspiración simplemente no llegaba a mí. Aún no estoy segura si la historia será larga o corta, espero ser capaz de mantener el ritmo n_nU_

**_Anko:_**_ De hecho, era el efecto que quería darle, para dar a revelar la verdad lo más tarde posible... Digamos que me gusta hacerla de emoción xD_

**_Izumiwi: _**_¡__Es muy buena idea! No se me había ocurrido, pero digamos que si lo haré sufrir, para que sepa lo que sentimos xD bueno, también haré sufrir un poco a Lucy, para que sea parejo._

**_kuro-38 y tomoyo0000001: _**_Que bueno que les agrado, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar, realmente lo aprecio._

**_Bueno, aquí me despido, espero traer el siguiente cap pronto, claro, sí la Sra. Imaginación tiene ganas de cooperar conmigo y la Sra. Inspiración tiene tiempo de visitarme._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola~**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, pero sobre todo, por leerlo, ¡Gracias!**_

_**El capítulo me quedó muy corto, pero igual, espero que lo disfruten :F**_

Natsu's P.O.V

Ya íbamos de regreso, todo normal... Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe... Yo solo quería hacer plática, pero Lucy realmente estaba de mal humor, así que la deje, no quería salir volando del tren.

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar al gremio, a unos cuantos pasos... Y me paré en seco.

-Natsu, ya hablamos de esto.

-¡Pero Lucy!

-¡Nada de pero! Vamos. -Tomo mi mano y caminamos dentro.

Las chicas gritaban "¡Kya!" o "¡Qué lindo!" mientras que los chicos me miraban con la boca abierta y ojos de corazón, incluyendo al cerebro de helado. ¡Estaba a punto de salir corriendo! Pero la mano de Lucy me saco de mis pensamientos, al sentir como se tensaba. La volteé a ver y casi estallo en risas al ver su cara; estaba roja, con un toque de espanto y asombro, pero lo que no tenia precio era el gran arrepentimiento notorio en su cara.

-Lucy, ya lo habíamos hablado ¿Recuerdas? -Volteó su cabeza con torpeza y me miro con los ojos temblorosos.

-Por-Por favor vámonos. -Susurró en forma de lloriqueo.

Y no la culpo, tener a todo el gremio viéndonos, susurrando cosas, gritando locuras, era algo aceptable... Pero ver a tu mejor amigo fijando su sucia mirada en tí, era algo realmente desagradable.

-Esta bien, vámonos. -Le dije.

Pero entonces, el tiempo se nos acabo.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero quién eres hermosura? -Me dijo Gray, mientras agarraba mi cintura y me alejaba de Lucy.

-¡Ugh! Sueltamente maldito pervertido. ¡Te haré cenizas por esto! -Sus ojos y boca parecían más una O en ese momento.

-T-Tú... ¡¿Natsu?

-Si imbécil, ¿Que creías?

-¿Por qué eres una chica? Una muy linda por cierto...

-Idiota. -Rodé los ojos, crucé los brazos y comencé a buscar a Lucy. Me espante al no encontrarla.

-Gray, luego, luego te adueñas de lo bueno. -Se burlaba desde lejos Glidartz.

Me ponía cada vez de peor humor, ¡No era un trofeo ni mucho menos para que me mirasen y hablasen de esa forma! Vaya que los hombres llegan a ser desagradables... Oh, espera, soy un hombre.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Natsu! -Escuché entre la multitud, entre las chicas para ser exacto.

Corrí ahí lo más rápido que pude, esquivando hábilmente mesas, personas e inclusive manos que intentaban filtrarse debajo de mi falda y blusa.

Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca, comencé a escuchar algunas cosas no muy agradables.

-¡Eres tan lindo!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cúantos años tienes? -Lucy comenzaba a enloquecer.

-¿Eres virgen?

-Emm.. Tengo diecisiete, CLARO que soy virgen y ¡Quiero respirar! -Comenzó a empujarlas, pero estas no la dejaban salir. -¡Ayuda! -Estiró su mano, la tomé y la jalé.

-¡Dejen de acosarnos! -Grité mientras Lucy yo nos abrazábamos mutuamente. Todo quedó en silencio. -Bu-Bueno, el... Emm, ella, es Lucy y yo soy Natsu y...-

-¡¿Lucy y Natsu? -Gritaron todos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? -Pregunto Mira detrás de la barra con tanta tranquilidad, que me daba envidia.

-Pues Lu-chan tiene los ojos cafés y cabello rubio... Realmente es ella... Vaya eres muy linda Lu-chan... O debería decir, lindo. -Reía Levy.

-Pues Natsu no se queda atrás, nunca pensé que pudiera tener tales curvas tan sexis. -Esta vez, reía Macao.

-¡No es de risa! -Gritamos al unísono.

-¡Lucy, Natsu! A mi oficina. -Gritó el abuelo desde el segundo piso.

Una vez en la oficina, nos indicó tomar asiento y el silencio reinó la oficina.

-Entonces... ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno... Natsu, Happy y yo fuimos a una misión el día de ayer... Nos lanzaron una maldición y amanecimos así.

-Sip, fuimos con la anciana a ver que se podía hacer, pero nos dijo algo de que hasta que admitiéramos algo no regresaríamos a la normalidad.

-¿Y qué es 'eso' que necesitan admitir?

-Es precisamente lo que no sabemos. -Concluyó Lucy.

-Hmmm... Bueno, como son del sexo opuesto, tendrán que ayudarse mutuamente para sobrellevarlo... Lucy espero que no te moleste que Natsu viva temporalmente en tu casa.

-... No... Supongo que está bien. -Estoy cien por ciento seguro que quería negarse.

-Entonces, hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó. -Sonrió el abuelo ¡Como si nada!

-¡Pero...-

-¡No hay pero que valga! Se acerca Halloween y por primera ocasión haremos una fiesta, así que más vale acoplarse. ¿De acuerdo? -Fingía una sonrisa amable, pero detrás de él estaba esa enorme aura maligna.

-¡Aye! -Gritamos al unísono.

_**¿Opinones?**_

_**Go men 123: ¡Dios! ¡Me leíste la mente! :O Ha ha ha ha, de hecho quería poner a Gray como... Umm, no lo sé, pero quería que acosara un poquito a Natsu xD. No salió como esperaba, pero las ideas no llegaron a mí.**_

_**¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Konbawa~!_**

**_Bueno, vengo con prisa así que primero que nada agradeceré por tooodo su apoyo, muchísimas gracias!_**

**_Sora-Tsuki13: Y muchas gracias por la sugerencia de nombres, el de Natsu no era gran problema, pero el de Lucy si no se me ocurria nada :D_**

**_Enjoy~_**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Fuimos a casa de Natsu para que recogiera sus cosas esenciales y de paso que me diera un poco de ropa, para no tener que estar yendo de un lado al otro cuando quiera cambiar mi atuendo.

-Lucy. -Me llamó mientras caminábamos a mi casa, ahora, nuestra casa.

-¿Hmm?

-Esto quiere decir que... ¿Dormiremos en la misma cama? -Abrí los ojos como plato y solté todo lo que llevaba sin importarme las miradas de las personas. -¿Lucy?

-S-S-S-Supongo que s-sí. -Conteste más mareada y roja que Erza con su pánico escénico.

-Pues no le veo problema, es decir, usualmente dormimos juntos, ¿No es así?

Desvié la mirada, recogí las cosas y seguí caminando ignorando sus preguntas.

Era cierto, aunque me enojaba y le gritaba, lo dejaba dormir en la cama, conmigo, y no me pueden culpar, es decir, ¿Quién no se sentiría bien con una cama tan cálida? Cuando en sus sueños susurraba mi nombre y me abrazaba, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, sentía que nadie podía quitarme a esa sensación, esa protección... Ese cariño, a Natsu... Mi Natsu.

Después de instalarnos, sí, instalarnos, porque tuve que reacomodar todo para que Natsu y yo pudiésemos tener en orden todo, regresamos al gremio ya que a Natsu se le dio la gana ir a una misión.

-¿Cual quieres Lucy? - Preguntó emocionado.

-La que quieras, tu eres el que quiere ir.

-¡Hey! Vamos, será buena para liberarnos del estrés.

Lo medité un poco, tenía razón. Así que miré el pizarrón de misiones buscando la indicada.

-¿Qué tal esta? -Señalé una de tantas.

-¡Bien!

-¿Te parece ir mañana? Ya está anocheciendo.

-Claro, no hay problema. -Sonrió y algo llamó su atención. -¡Gray, pelea conmigo!

Caí estilo anime, ¿Cómo le podía pedir que pelearan en su estado?

-Lo siento flamita, no golpeo con chicas. -Sonrió de lado dejando ver un toque de burla.

-¡Sabes que no soy una chica!

-Pues luces como una.

-Grrrrr... ¡Imbécil! -Abrió las puertas del gremio de una patada y luego gritó. -¡Nos vemos en casa Lucy! No llegues tarde. -Sonrió pícaramente.

Todos fijaron su vista en mí, me puse roja como tomate y me fui a sentar en la barra.

-U-Una malteada de vainilla, por favor Mira. -Ella también me veía pícaramente.

-Claro.

Estuve un buen rato en el gremio, meditando todo lo que nos ha pasado, ¿Qué demonios quieren que admitamos? Golpeé mi cabeza contra la barra.

Pensé que ya era buena hora de ir a casa, no quería que Natsu incendiara algo. Me despedí de Mira y todo el gremio y camine por las oscuras calles.

Llegué y todo estaba muy callado, ya no sabía si era buena señal o no. Subí las escaleras y entré a mi recamara; no estaba, baje a la cocina; tampoco estaba. '¿En dónde se ha metido?' rendida, subí para cambiarme y tratar de dormir, pero un grito me lo impidió.

Corrí al baño y abrí la puerta... Por alguna razón me sentí en un Déjà Vu.

-¡Lucy! ¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Me muerooo!

No necesite oír más para saber qué pasaba.

-No Natsu, es un proceso natural por el que nosotras las mujeres pasamos.

-¿Proceso?

-Sep y se le llama, menstruación.

-Me-¿Qué? -Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

Fui a la recamara y esculqué en uno de mis cajones, regrese con el y le tendí una toalla sanitaria. Miro la toalla con desconfianza inspeccionándola perfectamente hasta que la tomo y le indiqué como colocarla.

-Ven, te voy a explicar.

Le explique lo mejor que pude para que no me hiciera repetir dos veces aquella incomoda platica.

-Entonces, ¿Esto dura alrededor de tres días?

-Correcto.

-¿Cuanto duraba el tuyo? -Desvié la mirada.

-Cinco...

-¡Wow! Es mucho...

Nunca pensé que tendría que dar ese tipo de platicas TAN pronto, fue tan embarazoso. Y lo peor no fue la plática, sino a quien se la di. Sentía como si estuviera revelando uno de mis más recónditos secretos.

-Ya es hora de dormir, mañana iremos a una misión y necesitamos ir bien descansados. -Le dije comenzando a apagar todo.

-De acuerdo.

Me subí a la cama, por lo general yo voy en la orilla, pero no pensé que importara, hasta que el me reclamó, por decirlo así.

-¡Oye! Yo voy del lado de la pared Lucy. -Lo miré incrédula.

-Ok, ok. -Me hice a un lado para que pasara y se acomodó como acostumbraba.

-Descansa Lucy.

-Tu también Natsu. -Apagué la luz.

Mañana nos esperaba un difícil día.

Gruñí un poco antes de abrir los ojos. Mire a un lado y estaba sola... ¿Todo fue un sueño? Me levanté de golpe y me mire... No, no era un sueño. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuché un gran ruido y luego un; "¡Lucy!". Rodé los ojos y corrí hacia donde su voz provenía, que era de la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu? -Pregunté sin la más mínima preocupación.

-¡El desayuno está listo! -Ok, eso si me espanto. Abrí los ojos como plato y mire a Natsu como si fuese el bicho más raro del mundo. -Ten, necesitamos el dinero de la misión, recuerda que hay que pagar el departamento, así que apurate.

-No mientas, ¿Qué destruiste esta vez?

-¿Yo? -Preguntó ofendido. -Nada.

Lo hice a un lado y entré directamente a la cocina y ¡Por los frijoles mágicos! La cocina estaba intacta.

Regrese a donde estaba Natsu y comencé a picarlo con un tenedor.

-¿Seguro qué eres Natsu? No, no me lo creo, debes ser una copia que salió muy, pero MUY defectuosa... Sí, eso es...

-¿Lucy? Tierra llamando a Lucy, tierra llamando a Lucy, necesitamos tu presencia linda. -Natsu movía su mano enfrente de la cara de la susodicha.

-Es que no lo creo... Ademas, ¿En dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Pues, viéndote, aunque no lo creas.

Lucy dejó pasar el tema y se sentaron a desayunar.

Alrededor de una hora, ambos terminamos y comenzamos a recoger los platos.

-¿Lista Lu? -Le pregunto Natsu, mientras yo cerraba la puerta de la casa.

-¿Lu? -Lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-Es que Lucy está muy laaaargo.

-Ajá... ¿No va a ir Happy?

-¡Oh!

-¿No te acordabas de él? -Natsu negó mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-¡Qué cruel Natsu! -Se escuchó una voz chillona detrás de nosotros.

-Happy, ¿Iras con nosotros? -Pregunté.

-Planeaba hacerlo pero parece que no me quieren... ¡Ya no me hablen! -Dramatizó y salió volando, en pocas palabras.

-¡No Happy! -Gritó Natsu.

-Da igual Natsu, si quiere vendrá con nosotros.

Comenzamos a caminar a la salida de nuestra bella ciudad, no pasó mucho rato y llegamos a la casa del dueño.

-¿De dónde vienen? -Preguntó el señor que cuidaba la puerta.

-De Fairy Tail. -Respondió Natsu.

-Bien, muéstrenme sus sellos y díganme sus nombres.

Ambos mostramos nuestros símbolos y cuando íbamos a decir nuestros nombres, Happy nos calló bruscamente.

-Son Lucas y Natsumi. -Nos señaló. -Y yo Happy.

El señor asintió y nos dejó pasar.

-¿Cómo que Lucas? -Reclamé en susurro.

-Pues a mí me gusta Natsumi. -Dijo Natsu.

-No ibas a decir que te llamas Lucy con esa apariencia tan masculina ¿O sí? -Respondió Happy con toque de superioridad.

-¡Oh, bienvenidos! Nos gritó el dueño de la mansión.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Nura. -Saludé lo más cortes que pude. -¿En qué podemos servirle?

-Oh... Es que he olvidado el aniversario de mi esposa y mío.

-Ajá... Y quiere que busquemos algo, ¿No? -Dedujo Natsu sin mucho interés.

-Si me hicieran el grandísimo favor...

-Bueno, nos encargaremos de esto. -Dije para animarlo.

-¡Gracias! Cuídense muy bien las espaldas.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Nada... Sólo tengan precaución.

Salimos de la mansión y comenzamos a caminar por la plaza del pueblecillo. Vimos una pareja joven, muy linda, se veía que realmente se querían... Pero la chica se me hacia algo familiar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué será bueno comprar? -Inspeccionaba las vitrinas de los comercios.

-No lo sé, tú eres la chica aquí, tu dinos que les gusta.

-Natsu, tú te ves más chica que yo.

-Pero tú eres una chica de verdad, es como decir que eres un chico y...-

-Ok, ok, ganas... Vamos por acá.

Así estuvimos por tres santas horas en todo el bendito lugar, hasta que encontramos un hermoso anillo de plata y una fina joya en medio.

-¡Fiu! Esto debe ser suficiente. -Suspiré aliviada.

-¡Aye!

Caminando a la mansión logramos divisar a la misma chica que vimos en el parque... ¡Pero si era la esposa del dueño!... Un segundo, luego, divisamos al dueño con un par de chicas más, bajando de una limosina...

-Esperen, esperen... Algo me perdí. -Dijo Natsu mientras ponía cara de no comprender.

-No te preocupes, ya somos dos. -Secundé.

-No tiene sentido, es decir ni parecen...-Volteé conmocionada ante el repentino silencio.

Y no había nadie.

-¡¿Natsu? ¡¿Happy? -Nadie contestó. -Es una mala broma chicos. -Nadie contestó y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

_**Wahahahaha! Suspensooo! Ok, no. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
